


4 fois où Derek a grogné sur Stiles, 1 fois où Stiles a grogné sur Derek

by BabyDracky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, Male Slash, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 fois où Derek a grogné sur Stiles, 1 fois où Stiles a grogné sur Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 fois où Derek a grogné sur Stiles, 1 fois où Stiles a grogné sur Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Ecrit pour un même "5 FOIS OU" sur mon LJ  
> Ecrit pour Heera_Ookami

1/ La plaie, qui avait été béante, du genre joli cratère, se refermait petit à petit sous ses yeux, pourtant le bout de la lame en argent était encore fichée entre les chairs de Derek. Stiles s'approcha tout doucement, et là où tous les autres n'avaient pas même pu toucher Derek, ce dernier se contenta d'un grognement d'avertissement avant que Stiles ne plonge ses doigts dans la plaie pour récupérer l'objet étranger.  
\- C'est vraiment pas ragoutant, finit-il par lâcher, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi.  
Le silence lui répondit.  
\- Enfin, pas tout non plus! Ne crois pas que je sois un garçon si facile que ça!  
\- Stiles, grogna de nouveau Derek.  
\- Oui, je sais, tais-toi et continue à me mettre un doigt!  
Ok, la pichenette qui s’ensuivit, il l’avait peut-être méritée.

2/ - Vas-y, je suis prêt! Lança Stiles en écartant les bras en signe de soumission ou de désenchantement. Derek allait lui faire l'attaque des gros yeux, le silence de mort et l'envahissement de son espace privé.  
Le grognement de Derek fut guttural mais pas inattendu. Il était allé le chercher au fond de sa gorge celui-là.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je mérite ce traitement? Je tiens juste à te préciser que je t'ai sauvé la mise! Encore une fois! Et...  
Et, il allait se taire parce que les yeux de Derek venaient de passer au rouge.  
Un jour Stiles comprendrait le code des loups-garous...ou pas.

3/ Le grognement de Derek retentit dans toute la maison, faisant fuir de ce fait Scott qui se marrait jusqu'alors comme une hyène épileptique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui si les nouvelles fringues de Lydia, rose bonbon, avaient déteint sur les tristes et banales affaires de Derek? Ok, il avait mélangé le blanc et les couleurs, mais sérieusement il avait une tête de bonniche?!

4/ Ce n’était pas nouveau que Derek le prenne pour une carpette mais ce qui était nouveau c'est qu'il confonde ses cuisses avec les coussins du canapé.  
\- Derek, j'ai envie d'aller pisser!  
Son "interlocuteur" lui répondit d'un grognement lugubre alors qu'il frottait sa puissante mâchoire contre sa cuisse.  
\- Ok, ok, je continue à gratouiller le grand méchant loup, répondit Stiles en se tortillant sur le canapé.  
Alors que ses doigts grattaient le contour des oreilles, le grognement du loup se mua en une sorte de ronronnement digne d'un bon gros matou d'appartement.  
Ma foi, ça aurait pu être pire. A part qu’il avait toujours envie de pisser.

5/ Stiles serra les dents, fronça les sourcils et grogna comme un animal enragé.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Derek qui n'en quitta pas pour autant le journal qu'il lisait.  
Stiles se positionna face à lui, non sans avoir arraché ledit journal au préalable. Il grogna de nouveau.  
\- A quoi tu joues exactement?  
\- Je suis un membre de la meute que tu le veuilles ou non! Lâcha-t-il accentuant le froncement de ses sourcils à s'en donner mal à la tête.  
\- Ok, accorda Derek toujours aussi perplexe.  
\- Donc, je m'exprime comme vous! Ajouta Stiles, en laissant un grand sourire plein de dents illuminer son visage. Puis, il grogna de nouveau.  
\- Je crois que tu parles le loup-garou basque, je comprends rien.  
\- Ok, je vais traduire!  
Et Stiles roula des yeux avant de prendre position sur les genoux de Derek et de venir grogner dans son cou. D'après le louveteau qui se manifesta dans l’entrejambe de Derek, le message avait été très bien reçu!


End file.
